Mistakes
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor leaves Rose to fix something. He promises five minutes, but takes a lot more...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this story will have a good number of chapters, so put it on story alert.**

Mistakes

Rose felt his hands push her out of the TARDIS. "Rose, trust me this will only take five minutes, ill be back." The Doctor said quickly, shutting the TARDIS doors behind him. Rose sighed as the TARDIS disappeared. "I hope you aren't lying, because I trust you." She said to empty air.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS as fast as be could. "Come on, we're almost done!" He said to the TARDIS. "Yes!" He exclaimed as the managed to save a fixed point in time. "Allonsy, back to Rose!" He said happily.

Rose sat in her mom's flat as Jackie made her tea. Rose was never one to talk anymore; so she too full of sadness now. It was now three years The Doctor had left her with the promise of five minutes. Rose had cried a lot the first four months of his absence. Mickey had come by a lot, trying to comfort her as she agonized over her lost Time-Lord. "Rose? Do you mind going to buy a few things?" Jackie asked her daughter. "No." Came Rose's short reply as she got up and left the flat with a list of things she needed to get. Outside, Rose sighed sadly. She lived the slow life now; she had to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know it may seem that Rose will never find The Doctor again, but just wait.**

Ch. 2

"No, no, no, no!" The Doctor screeched as the TARDIS went down. "Not now! We have to pick up Rose first! No malfunctioning now!" He hissed, throughly frustrated. This couldn't happen; now was not the time! Frantically The Doctor tried to steer the falling TARDIS.

Rose was barely paying attention to the shops she walked by, she was only thinking about what day it was. Today marked three years of living the slow way, and she hated every minute of being alone; without her Doctor. But she couldn't drown herself in sorrows, she had to get back to her own house soon. She was 22, and had found a nice paying job to work at. Besides, her dog would be waiting. Rose sighed. At least Lily wouldn't disappear. "Right. Now lets see, I have to get these things..." She muttered as she entered the store.

The Doctor heard the TARDIS land, and he swung the doors open. "Hey, I made it!" He exclaimed happily and bounded away to where Rose lived. Funny, had it been afternoon when he dropped Rose off? Then again, he hasn't really looked outside. But what he found when he got their wasn't what he had wanted. Jackie had answered the door, and promptly slapped him across the face. "You've been gone for three years, and you just turn up now!" Jackie screeched at him. "T-three years? Oh dear..." The Doctor said. "I'll be back!" He hissed as he ran back to the TARDIS.

Rose returned with what her mom wanted. "Thanks, Rose." Was all she had said, and Rose noticed her mom looked shaken. Rose said goodbye, not asking what had happened, and walked back to her house, just missing The Doctor.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: this chapter is longer then the first two. It marks the start of growing chapters!**

Ch. 3

As Rose returned to her house, she got a call from her work. She sighed, they were calling her back for another emergency. She turned around and headed in the other direction, taking out her ID pass to get in. She entered the building and scanned the card. "Welcome back to Torchwood, Miss Tyler." The computer spoke and the door opened. Rose sighed, and stepped inside.

"What do you mean I just missed her?!" The Doctor howled at Jackie. "I mean she was just here, and now she's gone again!" She said for the third time. The Doctor growled and ruffled his hair in frustration, thinking about a way to get to Rose. "She goes to work at this hour, but she never tells me where it is." Jackie said. "A job with no place? That narrows it down..." The Doctor thought. Then his jaw dropped. "Oh no..." He burst out of the flat, running to the TARDIS. "Wait! At least tell me where you're going!" Jackie called. "To save Rose!" He said and disappeared into the TARDIS.

Rose knew she'd be gone for awhile when he handed her the time travel device. "You have to go and fix these points. And because you've traveled in time before, you are the best worker to handle the job." Her boss, Andrew had told Rose. And she had to accept, because she cared about time going right and not being messed up possibly ending the world the way she knew it. "Better not let them wait, I'll go now." Rose mumbled, setting the dial to the first destination; Earth, 1599. She was briefed about witchcraft happening in the period of time, which shouldn't be there. She pressed the button and vanished.

The TARDIS materialized as soon as Rose had traveled back to 1599. The Doctor jumped Andrew and dragged him into his own office. "Where is she?!" The Doctor demanded. "She? Do you possibly mean Rose, one of our fearless workers?" Andrew asked. "Yes, her! Where is she?" He asked eagerly. "We sent her on an important mission to fix certain time periods. We don't know when she will return." He said and The Doctor scowled, picked up Andrew by the collar of his shirt and clearly hissed; "what year and planet did you send her to." Andrew told him and The Doctor was once again back in the TARDIS, chasing after Rose.

**Reviews would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: There's gonna tons of troll moments whe they pass by each other without noticing.**

Ch. 4

Rose landed roughly in 1599. "Alright, witchcraft, witchcraft... What might that be?" Then Rose realized what year this was. "1599. Shakespeare!" Rose clapped her hands together. "Of course it who be tied to a famous thing in time..." She hissed. Rose hid her time travel device and noticed something off. Something that wasn't supposed to be in this time period. "Is that...?" She picked up a doll. "What the doll?" Rose asked out loud. She scanned it, and came out with a result. "Voodoo. I'm on the right track." She said and ran off.

The TARDIS appeared in the same year as Rose. "I can't believe they sent her off alone. You always need a person there to help! Right. That would be me if I hadn't screwed up." The Doctor sighed. Why was he so bad at getting the right dates? Whatever, it wasn't the time to worry about that, he had to find Rose! One problem though, he had no idea how. She could be anywhere around here! Wait, what year was this again? He checked. 1599. The Doctor suddenly found it easier to find Rose. After all, she loved seeing what things wherever she went may be there. So, where else could she be but to watch one of Shakespeare's plays!

Rose slipped inside the dome and promptly looked for any suspicious characters. She knew her job had to be taken seriously. Though she always asked herself what The Doctor would do if he was with her. She sighed. She missed him so much, but she was also very angry with him. Promising five minutes and instead never coming back. She noticed three women alone in a section of the dome, and she marked that down as suspicious. Then Shakespeare came into the stage and roared out something she couldn't understand. How she missed the TARDIS translating things for her. But she couldn't think about that now, she was on a mission to save a few time periods! Suddenly some of the actors on stage looked at Shakespeare like he was off his rocker. "I wonder what happened..." She asked herself as she left the dome, passing by The Doctor once again without noticing.

**Please Review! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: this one is one of my favorites.**

Ch. 5

As Rose tracked down the three women at the dome, she had found herself face to face with Shakespeare himself. "Oh, um, hello Shakespeare!" She had said, desperately trying to hold back excitement. "Hello young lady, What might be your name?" He had asked. "Rose, Sir." She gulped. "Rose, hmm? Well, a rose by any other name would smell as sweet, so would a rose by any other structure would be as beautiful." He reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. Rose couldn't help but blush, then realized something. *hold on, I can understand him now? What of that?* she asked herself. "Might I ask you to stay at my place for tonight? I need an inspiration like you to write a play." He asked. "Oh, no problem!"

The Doctor searched the whole entire dome for Rose, but she was absent. "GAH, this is harder then I thought!" He said to himself. "I wonder if she can understand everyone now the TARDIS is in range? Surely she would know something's up!" He ruffled his hair. "But...OF COURSE! I wonder if she went to meet Shakespeare himself, stupid me!" He bolted off in a flash.

Rose looked out the window of the room Shakespeare had given her. Now wasn't the time to, but her mind wouldn't think about anyone but The Doctor. "Oh Doctor...Doctor. Wherefore art thou Doctor?" Rose said then shut her mouth. "I think being around Shakespeare is rubbing off on me..." She said to herself. Rose even caught herself draping an arm over the side of the open window and writing 'Doctor' on the house wall with the pen she had taken along to keep track of certain things. She withdrew from the window, returning to go and see Shakespeare and help him with his play. Little did she know The Doctor had been watching and listening to her speak the whole entire time.

The Doctor sighed as he saw Rose withdraw from the open window. She had looked so beautiful, yet so sad, and tired. Why did she have to go and find work at Torchwood? It was entirely their fault for him being delayed from seeing her even more. But why wasn't he just fixing his mistake by actually traveling back to the time he said five minutes? Because he couldn't do that to his companion's timeline. She would have no knowledge of three years she had lived before until he changed it. "Help!" Came a cry from behind The Doctor. He whirled but hid, spotting Rose already there by the drowning man's side. Hold on, drowning? How was that possible since this man was in no water? "Breathe!" Rose ordered, but gasped with the other people as the man opened his mouth only to have tons of water flow out. "Witchcraft.." He heard Rose mumble and she ran off once again. The Doctor sighed, and gave chase. He had missed Rose AGAIN.

**As you may see, I got carried away with the Shakespeare thing. But it was totally worth it! I almost added this part: "Thou art thyself, not with you." Rose blurted even with her mouth shut. Anyway, REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: it's 6:25 PM here and pouring. Lighting is flashing in my face, but I'm not fazed.**

Ch. 6

Rose knew she was on their trail as soon as her time period device blinked the words: 'Mistake Found' at her. She grinned, she was always running even without The Doctor, but not always for her life. Three women spotted her and took off, and Rose recognized them as the ones in the dome who were sitting alone. "Not so fast!" She hissed and quickened her run until she was hot on their heels. But the four ran into the dome as an actor chanted a line Rose wasn't listening to, and the done erupted into red light. Wind picked up and swirled in the middle of the dome, and the image of a witch appeared, cackling. Rose only had one word: "Witchcraft."

The doctor knew something bad was happening as soon as the red light and wind showed above the dome where Rose had disappeared into. And he was TERRIBLY upset when the wind speed kept him from getting inside. He HAD to get in there, what if Rose was in danger? Fool! She learned how to manage without you, she won't need your help. His mind hated him, It seemed.

Rose supplied a phrase to Shakespeare as he sealed the witches away with the power of words. All the witches screamed, being sucked back into the glass sphere the three women held in their hands, and they screamed with them, also being pulled inside. The wind stopped and the red light disappeared, leaving the dome like a tornado hit it. Rose was breathing heavily, and so was Shakespeare. He turned to her and grinned, like he was happy to have done something. Rose returned the smile, then started her goodbyes. After that was done, she slipped out of the dome. She whipped out her cell phone, and called Andrew. "Fixed 1599. But it was difficult, so send me a helper." She hung up and none other than Mickey appeared next to her. "Ready?" He asked, setting the device to their next stop. "Ready." Rose said, looking at the date. 1931, Manhattan. They both dissolved, just as The Doctor found them and screamed out, "ROSE!" Then he groaned in frustration. He couldn't catch her if he tried! He dashed back to the TARDIS and followed the two through time by tracking their travel devices. He would find her. He would reunite with his Rose.

**I love sitting next to the window and watch the lightning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: this one is a bit short. But I'm stretched on time here, so take what you can get.**

Ch. 7

Rose and Mickey landed right by the Statue of Liberty. "Oh wow. Nice spot to land." Mickey commented. "Never mind that, apparently we are looking for signs of alien life not allowed in this time period." Rose said. "Wait, this is the year 1931." Mickey started. "Ugh, why this year? Whatever, we landed on the wrong island. We have to get across." Rose hissed. "Right, lets go." Mickey said, and they both sprinted off.

The TARDIS landed right where Mickey and Rose once were a second ago. He managed to spot the two before they got too far to spot, and gave chase. The only problem was he was out of hearing range, so when he called Rose's name, she never heard him. The Doctor hated having to chase Rose down like a bloodhound. He passed by a walking humanoid pig. Wait, what? He backed up. Yep, it was a humanoid pig, and it wasn't friendly. It squealed and more appeared, trapping him. "Right, this can't be good."

Rose and Mickey heard the squeals and bolted towards the sound. They locked and loaded their high-tech blasters. "It sounds so bad!" Rose whined as they ran. "We are on a mission to save time periods and you complain about noises?" Mickey shot back at her. "Right, sorry. Gotta focus. It doesn't sound normal, so lets kill whatever it is." Rose hissed and skidded to a halt when she came face to face with a humanoid pig. "This is what we are fighting?" Rose asked, perplexed. "A bunch of humanoid pigs?" Mickey asked as well. But then their eyes fell on The Doctor. "Hello." He managed weakly. Rose narrowed her eyes, and whirled around. "Show yourself! I know you are there!" She commanded to whatever was behind the corner. But when the three heard the dreaded sound, their defenses dropped. Standing in front of them were four Daleks. One black, three brown. "No...no not you!" Rose shrieked. "Exterminate the two in front! I want The Doctor alive!" The black one ordered. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" Shouted the other three. Rose and Mickey did their best to dodge, but alas. One of them screamed and there was a thump.

"One down, now get the other!"

**No I am not killing off both of them, or really killing anyone for very long. But you won't know who was shot until the next chapter! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello to the people who may be following this story! Ferny a started 7th grade. O.o I don't know why I came back to this story, after all I was gonna rewrite it but that's not happening now. :P**

**Ch. 8**

"No! Rose!" Mickey and The Doctor screeched as she was hit with one of the Dalek's attacks. She fell to the ground, barely breathing. Mickey shot a powerful smoke bomb and ran off in the smoke, The Doctor following the best he could.

"She's gonna die if we don't do something!" The Doctor said. "About that, there's something you should know. We found some files with DNA samples of time-lords. We used them on certain Torchwood agents. That would be Me, Andrew, and...Rose." Mickey explained. "Are you saying that she's gonna regenerate?!" The Doctor screeched. "She and Jackie knew what she was getting into!" Mickey argued. Rose groaned and lifted her hand- which was glowing. "This will be her first time, Doctor. This may not be pretty." They stepped back just as Rose was engulfed in golden light as she regenerated. Her hair grew longer and turned a dirty blonde, her height was now 5'5", and her eye color turned blue. She looked herself over. "Well, I wouldn't say this is at all good for me, but it'll have to do. Oh what would mum say..." She muttered to herself. "No...no this is a mistake.. I mean, you shouldn't have done that, you should be dead!" The Doctor blurted. Rose huffed, crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Sounds like someone doesn't fancy me alive." She growled, then added: "I didn't know you even cared, because you left." The Doctor bit his tongue, for she was right. He had left, but the TARDIS had gone crashing down into the wrong time. He cursed himself for not going back to where he should've picked her up, three years ago. She had lost her faith in him, and it was all his fault.

Rose glared. "Well I suppose if you're here that means you must've shaken Andrew up a ton." She scolded. The Doctor felt like a child, being scolded like that. "I..I-" Rose cut him off. "Cut the crap, Doctor. I'm not the Rose you remember. Deal with it." She snapped, then stalked off. Mickey gave The Doctor a 'that was close' whistle. "You're lucky she didn't smack you one. She's very high in Torchwood employment." He said. The Doctor huffed unhappily. "I didn't leave her behind! The TARDIS malfunctioned, that's all... I landed in the wrong time!" He hissed. Mickey sighed. "I believe you, but I highly doubt Rose would- she hates you now. You broke a promise about the thing she loved most, traveling with you through time and space." He explained. "She even doubted your existence at one point, it was that bad." Hearing this, The Doctor's hearts sank. He lost his companion, and yet it had to be the one he loves.

"I'd tell her everything that happened, I told Jackie as well. But as you said, there's no way she'd believe me..." He whined. Mickey rolled his eyes. "You're a bit too old to be whining about this, I mean you of all people should know what to do. You're older then everyone on Earth right now." He growled. "Does...she still have Bad Wolf with her?" The Doctor suddenly asked. "No idea, why?" Mickey replied, perplexed. The Doctor didn't say anything, just pointed to the trail of golden dust flying to the Heavens. "Oh hell..." Mickey mumbled.

**Okay so still short-o chapters on this one but I'm e working on reviving it with longer chapters. And as for the story I update most, it's a Doctor Who/Babylon 5 crossover fic. Try it out, k? Called Babylon Who?.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay chapter nine. I have a question for you readers at the bottom when you finish reading.**

Ch. 9

The Doctor and Mickey bolted toward the trail of Golden Dust. "Look what you did, Doctor! Why did you have to say those things?!" Mickey shouted. "I know Im an idiot! But right now we have to stop Rose before she does something stupid like dissolve innocent people!" He shouted back. "Right!" Mickey replied. "Duck!" He ten shouted as a tree came flying at them. "That crazy woman! You set her on a rampage!" Mickey hissed. The Doctor knew that wasn't good. "Is there any way you stopped her from dying because of Bad Wolf last time? What did you do?!" Mickey asked. "I, uh..I kissed her?" The Doctor winced at how stupid he sounded. Mickey looked at him. "Of course... You can always stop something with a kiss..." Mickey said sarcastically. The Doctor scoffed. "I had to pull it out of her, you know! She wouldn't let it go!" The Doctor hissed. Both of them skidded to a halt when they saw her standing there, in a clearing- that she had made- looking straight at them. She caught sight of The Doctor and promptly LOST IT. She roared and charged at him.

"Right, RUN!" Mickey shouted and the two bolted down the way they had came. "God damn that woman's fast!" Mickey cursed her regeneration into a faster person. "I think it's best to split up- you think of a way to distract her while she goes after me!" The Doctor shouted. "You sure that's a good idea? She'll skin you alive Doctor!" Mickey yelled. "No choice, do you want to regenerate too?!" The Doctor hissed. Mickey thought for a second. "Point taken. Don't die, okay?!" He said then took a sharp right. The Doctor bolted left, and heard Rose follow him. "Come on Rose, wake up...you don't want to hurt me..." The Doctor mumbled under his breath. The Doctor whined in dismay as he reached a dead end. Rose growled and cornered him. "You...jerk..." She hissed angrily. "I know I know I'm sorry Rose!" The Doctor said pleadingly. "You never came back for me!" Rose screamed at him. "I couldn't! The TARDSIS malfunctioned and I landed three years after I gave the promise of five minutes! I couldn't go back to get you because then you'd have no knowledge of those three years you had! I wouldn't erase your memories!" The Doctor protested. "I care about you, but something must've happened in those three years that was good, am I right?!" He asked. Rose ignored his explanation and was about to lunge. The Doctor braced himself.

"Oi! Bad Wolf!" Mickey voice shouted. Rose turned and gasped loudly. In Mickey's hand he held a dead dog by its scruff. Rose fell to her knees and her eyes turned normal. She knew what dog it was- it was her dog, Lily. "Why...you killed her...?" Rose asked , her bottom lip quivered. Mickey looked at her with a pained expression. "I'm sorry... I had to snap you out of Bad Wolf or you would've killed The Doctor.." Rose growled sadly. "BUT SHE WAS MY PET! I loved her!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Mickey looked at the Doctor and gave a small nod. The Doctor ran to her side. "Rose..?" Rose said nothing for a second, then suddenly grabbed The Doctor's coat and cried into him. The Doctor looked at her sadly as he wrapped his arms around her. Mickey set the dog carcass down and watched. He'd made the sacrifice of making Rose hate him and forgive The Doctor instead. And it seemed to work. Mickey smiled a bit. There was no reason to be with her anymore. She had her Time-Lord again. He set his Votex Manipulator to his time and in a flash he was gone. All that was left were the sad howls of Rose and the comforting arms of The Doctor wrapped around her.

**Question: do any of you greasers have DragonVale? I need gifts so please friend me in Game Center! I am Free The Giant God.**


	10. Well

**I'm sorry guys, but I bear news. Mistakes is finished. I was gonna write it more but the whole plot of the story was The Doctor trying to get back to Rose and tell her about his little mess up. That has been done already. So yeah, we be done here. **

**If you guys care, I have another Rose/Doctor separation story, called Another One?. Maybe you guys should see it.**

**~BabyBlueTARDIS**


End file.
